degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:In the Cold, Cold Night (1)/@comment-5090086-20120508215854
My predictions: Plot A: Fiona and Imogen plan a lavish winter carnival (the frostival) on the same night that Marisol and Katie had an event planned. The popularity of the frostival wins over the Degrassi community and Marisol/Katie's event is kicked to the curb. However, in the middle of planning the frostival Holly J visits alongside with the Coynes lawyer informing Fiona that her mother has been arrested for embeziling money or writing fake checks or not paying taxes (something along those lines :P). Holly J helps Fiona and Imogen with the planning and the frostival turns out to be a success. *NOTE* I have a hunch the Fiona and Imogen kiss won't happen...we all know how much the writers LOVE messing with us.. Plot B: WIth Katie in rehab, Clare is left in charge of the newspaper. Unable to deal with all of the responsibilities alonr, she recruits Connor, KC, Alli as well as Eli. She is able to convince KC and Connor easily but Alli refuses and the two girls argue. Hence COnnor saying, "Why can't we all be friends again?" Eli, still being in love with Clare, persuades Alli to forgive Clare or help with the paper. He also goes above in beyond to make the paper turn out wonderfully. Clare then talks to him at the frostival and thanks him. Then they talk about their relationship. I think Eli will ask to pick up where they left off AS FRIENDS. (I'll explain why at the end :P) Clare agrees and throws a snowball at him and the two get into an all out snowball fight and laugh and joke. *NOTE* Clare and Eli didn't leave on the best of terms. Why would he want to pick up where they left off? I think the writers want to establish them as friends again before getting them back together which they might do over the summer. Think about it. The writers love teasing us..so they'll make Clare and Eli's scene at the frostival absolutely mouth watering (hahaha :D) and leave us wanting more. Like how they did during the boiling point! That way it'll be a huge hook for the Eclare shippers and will leave us watching and anxious for season 12. P.s. Clare is holding a snowball in one of the above pictures it seems. P.p.s I think the writers are planning on testing the waters/getting us pumped for Fimogen (is that their name?) by the almost-kiss and will have them date in the summer. I think Eli and Clare will date (IF they get back together at all....we never know!!) probably in the fall. Plot C: I'm sorry..I really haven't thought much about this so I don't know.. The promos are SO misleading.. For all we know, Eli could be saying "Can't we pick up where we left off" about the newspaper rather than Clare and his old relationship. Clare might not even want to date him again! Yes. I am a HUGE Eclare shipper..but I think I ship more towards their friendship. Throw in Adam, Fiona and Imogen into that mix and those five could take over the school!(: I'm new on wiki by the way haha((((: